Description:(from applicant's Abstract) Attention Deficit/ Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD)is a relatively common pediatric neuropsychiatric disorder, with an estimated prevalence of 3-5 percent among school-age children. The prevalence of psychosocial dysfunction has been shown to be greater in children from urban, poor, minority and single-parent families and they are the less likely to access mental health services. Additionally, minority children with an emotional or behavioral disorder receive fewer services. This study represents a first step toward the ultimate goal of developing and testing an effective, culturally-sensitive parent and child training intervention for preschoolers with early onset attention deficit/ hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) which can be accomplished in the primary care setting. The overall aim of the study is to develop a battery of instruments which will be used to determine the efficacy of a community-based parent and child training intervention for urban minority, Latino preschoolers with early onset ADHD. The study is a two-stage non-experimental, descriptive survey designed to produce psychometric data needed to validate outcome measures to be used to test the efficacy of an intervention for ADHD among urban minority, predominantly Latino, preschoolers. The properties of each instrument will be examined separately for English and Spanish groups and across the two urban samples from community-based general pediatric clinic populations. Scores from each group will be compared the norms, when available. In order to determine the efficacy of an intervention with preschoolers with ADHD, sound outcome measures need to be identified. Therefore, this study will serve as the first necessary step toward testing a parent and child training intervention for urban, minority preschoolers.